mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Punch Designix
Found within the Phernalia Registry, it appears to be an advanced piano-like device. It stands in the study where the piano once did and cost four units of Shale to deploy. It requires that the code on the back of a captchalogue card is entered. Once this is done, the card must be inserted into a slot so that it can be punched. A punched card can no longer function as a Captchalogue card, but can be used in conjunction with the Totem Lathe to carve a Cruxite Dowel. The relationship between a captcha code and the pattern on a card punched with that code is explained here. Nerd fact: There are exactly 281,474,976,710,656 different possible captchalogue codes, as there are 64 different characters (the capital and lowercase letters of the alphabet, as well as all 10 digits, plus ! and ?) and 8 character spaces to work with. Known Captchalogue Codes *00000000 - The code that appears on captchalogue cards with nothing on them yet. This code probably makes the Designix punch no holes at all on the chosen Captchalogue card, which would result in an unmodified Cruxite Dowel (1 results in slight modification, so 0 probably results in no modification at all). As an uncarved Cruxite Dowel was used to create a Perfectly Generic Object, this might be its corrsepondent code. If Perfectly Generic Objects and blank Captchalogue cards have the same code, then taking a Perfectly Generic Object may cause it to disappear, or it may be uncaptchalogueable outright. *11111111 - The code on a captchalogue card with another card inside it. Rose uses it to clone 10 cards for John. The Totem carved by this code is described as "rather boring", as it's still a regular, just slightly narrower cylinder. *DQMmJLeK - The code for the green slime ghost pogo. *nZ7un6BI - The code for the claw hammer. *dskjhsdk - The code that John entered at random and punched the cans of shaving cream with. It seems to be a ROCKET PACK with some random crap stuck inside it. Looks like a CINDERBLOCK, a VIOLIN, and a FLOWER POT. The items have rendered the device completely inoperable. *126mH48G - The code for the pogo hammer, assuming it it the result of a binary AND operation between the hammer and pogo. *cZCMY4Qf - The code for the cruxite apple, extrapolated from the pattern of holes in the pre-punched card. *zxN?pNhM - The code for the Hammerhead Pogo Ride. *00080020 - The code for the Joker Figurine. *CuPA8LnQ - The code for the Potted Plant. *CuPA8LpQ - The code for the Cosby Poster that John drew on. *CuP28LpQ - The code for the Painting of a Horse attacking a Football Player. *CuP28LnQ - The code for the clean Cosby Poster. *!!!!!!!! - This code would result in a card with all holes punched out of it. When combined with any other card using John's bitwise AND method, it wouldn't obscure any of the other holes in the second card, and if it was combined with an OR operation, it would punch every hole. This may mean it is a Pumpkin. Whatever the case, it would be absolutely useless to combine this item with any others, at least using the 2 known methods. The Sburb beta doesn't seem to have a code on it. What this means is still unknown. Category:Homestuck Category:Phernalia Registry Category:Sburb